As related in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,013, Aug. 7, 1990, entitled Apparatus for Manual Operation of Vehicle Brake and Accelerator Pedals, it is possible for handicapped persons without full control of the legs and feet to operate both brake and accelerator pedals by a simple manually operated hand controlled lever mechanism. It has been found, however, that such prior art controls have disadvantages when a handicapped person wishes to drive more than one automobile upon which a mechanism is attached because they are not adaptable to be simply moved from car to car. This is true because the dimensions between brake and accelerator pedals and the length of operating strokes of each pedal change drastically from one model of automobile to another. Thus, there has been no truly "universal" unit that can be changed from car to car without tools, for example.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved hand operated brake and accelerator control mechanisms that can be installed with few or no tools on various automobile models, and which has advantages in operational performance.